Selene
by Kaede-Hime
Summary: "La naturaleza le hizo un ser excepcional, las circunstancias un ser gélido, y ella...Ella le hizo ser mas humano que nunca" Este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island [Gruvia]


Y otra historia para este reto, la verdad no esperaba escribirla per bueno el sabado fuí a ver Logan y pum entre un mar de lagrimas ¡La inspiración vino a mi! Es que creo que eso de ver a un heroe decaido y con ganas de que acabe todo, me inspira escribir puro angst así que sin mas los dejó leer ¡Espero les guste!

 **Disclaimer:** Los derechos, al igual que todos los personajes y situaciones de Fairy Tail son propiedad del señor **Hiro Mashima** (aquel que logra sacarme un par de lagrimas cada tanto), **ESTOS NO ME PERTENCEN** yo solo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para dejar salir un poco mi imaginación; de igual forma no deseo ningún tipo de ganancia monetaria por esto. A su vez el contenido de _Marvel's Daredevil_ **NO ME PERTENECE** es obra de _Marvel Studios y sus asociados_. Ademas este fic participa del reto: Civil War: TeamFluff vs TeamAngst del foro Cannon Island **¡Allí pueden encontrar mas historias de su preferencia!**

* * *

 **Promp #15:** I thought there was good in you, but there's nothing but disgust and hatred now. / Pensaba que había algo bueno en ti, pero ahora no hay mas que disgusto y odio

* * *

 **Selene.**

 _"La naturaleza le hizo un ser excepcional, las circunstancias un ser gélido, y ella...Ella le hizo ser mas humano que nunca"_

* * *

 _«Mira... Todo el tiempo estás pensando, deberías estar asustado ¿No? Pero entonces, no lo estás. Verás, esa parte siempre fue fácil para mi. Matar. Incluso viendo a mis camaradas morir, y solo... eso no significaba nada... Tu... ¿Alguna vez te has sentido cansado, Rojo?»_  
 _Frank Castle -Marvel's Daredevil._

Llovía, aquella tarde gris en Magnolia el cielo parecía hacer compañía en su pesar al gran grupo que se movilizaba en esos instantes por los prados del cementerio, esos que con la cabeza gacha y en un sepulcral silencio avanzaban entre césped húmedo y lapidas de mármol; la guerra había acabado y pese a haber salido victoriosos, las perdidas dolían mucho mas que todas las marcas y cicatrices que pudiesen quedar en los cuerpos de los presentes. Algunos lloraban con fuerza abrazados entre ellos (tal y como lo hacía la pequeña Vermillion mientras se aferraba con angustia al cuerpo de Laxus o la dulce Wendy que se ocultaba entre el pecho de Scarlet), otros tan solo gimoteaban o lloriqueaban entre susurros al mismo tiempo que el viejo sacerdote dedicaba unas cuantas palabras a aquellos que se habían marchado a como este decía "Un mejor lugar"; pero entre todos los llantos y los rostros cargados de tristezas, había uno que destacaba por mostrar un porte helado y estoico. Y pese a que Gray Fullbuster quisiera soltar un par de lágrimas o por lo menos alguna expresión de pesar en la ceremonia, su cuerpo se negaba a abrirse mas allá de lo que mostraba, a su lado con una tímida expresión de angustia Juvia Lockser tan solo se atreve a tomar su mano en señal de apoyo para todo lo que pasa, pues sabe que el varón apenas y se puede tener en pie y que ambos están tan física y mentalmente agotados que lo único que pueden hacer es permanecer en silencio durante el discurso.

La ceremonia termina y en cuanto las palabras del sacerdote acaban los miembros de Fairy Tail marchan en dirección a la salida, dejando que las hadas y las ninfas les empapen con sus lágrimas y las musas les arrullen con su aliento; algunos avanzan con pasos taciturnos, otros avanzan con una pesada lentitud, y al final de todos (incluso por detrás de Heartfilia y Dragneel que van abrazados en un intento por mantener el calor) la mujer que antes llamaba a la lluvia y el hombre de hielo permanecen uno al lado del otro, caminando con paso lento, con ella aferrándose al brazo del contrario en cuanto la brisa le hace tiritar, con él mirándole de reojo antes de permitirle amoldarse más contra su propio cuerpo, con ambos avanzando en un silencio que ninguno sabe cómo definir. Es entonces cuando la fémina de cabellos cerúleos al ver que se han quedado lejos de los demás magos se aferra un poco más a su compañero buscando las palabras correctas para hablar.

- _Um, Gray-sama…_ \- Murmura con un delicado hilo de voz mientras se abrazaba un poco más a su compañero, el varón tan solo inclina la cabeza esperando que siga -¿Se siente bien?- Se atreve a preguntar un tanto insegura de que sus palabras fueran a recibir un mal comentario, pero tan solo ve al otro negar un poco con la cabeza y desviar la mirada.

- _Nada pasa_ \- Fue su fría respuesta mientras deja que el viento helado desordene su cabello – _Sabes que es un momento triste… No hay otra forma de actuar ante ello_ \- Musita de igual forma mirando de reojo a su acompañante antes de esbozar una diminuta sonrisa en señal de que todo estará bien.

 **~O~**

Pero nada marchó bien, nada mejoría en aquel caos propio de la desgracia, las horas se hacían días y los días pasaban entre densas nubes de pesares y tristezas; quizá algunos se abrazaban a la melancolía propia de las memorias charlando entre ellos acerca de los que ya no estaban, puede que otros trataran de recomponer los fragmentos destrozados pese a que el resultado fuese desastroso; sin embargo, pese a que algunos parecen seguir de una forma mas o menos coherente otros se ven de repente abrumados por la culpa, asfixiados por la incertidumbre y los fantasmas que de nueva cuenta les invaden, esos que poco a poco sienten que se pierden entre el caos de sus retorcidas memorias y de sus aterradoras pesadillas; y puede que para algunas personas su actitud errática pase desapercibida (pues andan tan atrapados en sus propias confusiones que no tienen el temple como para lidiar con la de otros), pero para Juvia Lockser es prácticamente imposible el no notarlo, el no percatarse de su gesto huraño y de su añoranza por huir de los otros, el no detallar el cómo trata de alejarse de su presencia como si temiese romperla en mil trozos de cristal helado, el no fijarse en la forma que entre en medio de un gremio en ruinas busca el lugar más solitario para embriagarse y dejarse empapar por la lluvia que cubre Magnolia desde aquel día en el cementerio, mientras ella se siente inútil por no poder ayudarle mas allá de tomarle la mano y rogar en silencio para que el día de su autodestrucción no llegue jamás.

Y aunque la mujer azul ruega todos los días, suplica los dioses poder volver a alumbrar la vida del hombre gris como creía hacerlo en antaño, pareciera que estos están demasiado cargados como para poder escucharle, dejándole lidiar con una angustia que solo parece empeorar hasta llevarla hasta el límite, ese mismo que llega luego de varias noches sin luna, aquel que le hace levantarse con un mal presentimiento recorriéndole toda la medula, aquel que la hace abandonar su habitación en Fairy Hills y junto a la mujer escarlata ir a buscar al Dragon Slayer de fuego, ese mismo que les hace avanzar por las calles de Magnolia pese a que afuera la lluvia les empapa de pies a cabeza, aquel que les lleva hasta lo más profundo del bosque de Magnolia siendo allí el lugar en donde le encuentran entre un gélido camino de pesado hielo; entonces es cuando la mujer con orbes de cielo desea con locura acercarse, pero a medio camino el fuerte brazo de Dragneel y unas cuantas frases del otro logran detenerle.

 _-Pensaba que había algo bueno en ti, pero ahora no hay mas que disgusto y odio…-_

Sin comprender muy bien la fémina tirita de escuchar tales palabras tan cargadas de odio que el varón con cabellos de noche dedica a su propio reflejo, intenta de nueva cuenta acercarse pero el firme agarre del pelirrosa y una inesperada pared de hielo (que parece surgir de la nada) se lo impiden. Tan solo cualquier movimiento se detiene de golpe en el instante en el que un profundo grito se cola en los oídos de los presentes, quienes aturdidos y confusos solo pueden observar el como al otro lado del muro el varón con cabellos de noche golpea un árbol (congelado ya hace mucho) hasta que sus nudillos sangran, el como parece chillar y gritar presa de un caos que quizá ni él mismo logra comprender, el como luego de un par de aterradores minutos el hielo parece perder fuerza en el instante que su creador se desploma y Dragneel entra para cargarle entre sus brazos mientras se dirige al par de angustiadas mujeres.

 _-Mejor buscamos ayuda… Está demasiado caliente para mi gusto-_

 **~O~**

 _"Sabes a veces deberías de detenerte unos minutos y sentirlo… Amigos, un hogar, amor… No lo dejes ir ¡Aun tienes tiempo!"_

En aquel momento y pese a que el incorporarse le causa un desagradable mareo Gray Fullbuster tan solo gruñe algo confuso mientras las palabras dichas por su maestra hace mucho tiempo siguen repitiendose en su cabeza, es por ello que pese al malestar que siente y el calor que parece quemarle las entrañas el azabache intenta incorporarse de aquella camilla en la cual se ha despertado; sin embargo cualquier acción de su parte se ve interrumpida en cuanto un sutil apretón en su mano le hace observar con nerviosismo a la mujer de orbes de zafiro, que parece no quitarle la vista de encima.

 _-Gray-sama está enfermo y tiene fiebre, por eso debería descansar…-_ Escucha salir de los labios de Lockser con un extraño tono severo en su voz, el varón que se ve abrumado de repente por ello tan solo se atreve a mirar el suelo en cuanto le escucha mencionar algo mas _–Por cierto, Natsu-san también le habló a Juvia de algo mas… Algo sobre el atributo perdido-_ sin poder contenerse Fullbuster tirita al borde de un ataque de ansiedad en cuanto se percata de lo que la chica sabe, aterrado y a segundos de hiperventilar termina por cruzar miradas con esta, tan solo para percatarse de aquella mirada vidriosa y de la culpa que de a poco comienza a carcomerle _-¿Por qué iba a usar una técnica tan peligrosa? ¿Por qué Gray-sama quería que todos lo olvidaran?-_

Y pese a que siente que la culpa le quema mucho mas que la fiebre, el mago de hielo tan solo se siente capaz de romper el contacto visual mientras se muerde el labio con fuerza, deseando no entrar en pánico, pensando en lo poco útil que sería saltar por la ventana, añorando poder acallar los gimoteos que amenazan con salir de su garganta _-Porque no los merezco…-_ Suelta con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados _-Porque solo traigo males y problemas a todos los que quiero… Y sí, pensaba usar el Ice Shell si eso significaba tenerlos a salvo… Si eso significaba… Que no tuviesen que llorar por mis errores-_ Concluye mordiéndose el labio hasta que sangra al mismo tiempo que termina lloriqueando lleno de angustia, y sin intenciones de oponerse se deja hacer por la chica, aquella bella dama que pese a que también llora acuna su rostro con delicadeza, esa dulce mujer que con paciencia y gentileza le aparta las lagrimas de las mejillas, esa misma que pese a estar igual de abrumada se atreve a besarle en la frente con un gesto casi que maternal.

 _-Sabe Gray-sama…-_ Le susurra con cuidado en el oído pese al poco espacio que tienen en la camilla _-Silver-san me dijo que usted podría llegar a decir algo así, es por eso que me pidió cuidarle-_ le escucha decir con tanta dulzura que cree que no se lo merece, por ello trata de apartarse pero el agarre de esta no cede, la sonrisa continua y él si fuerzas como para resistirse _-Por ello permítale a Juvia quedarse a su lado, no una vez sino por siempre-_ le escucha una última vez antes de sentir sus tímidos labios chocar contra sus propios labios resecos y aunque sabe que está agotado y su cuerpo le pide dormir un poco mas, le corresponde con tanta fuerza como se lo permiten sus energías _"Con que así se siente ¿eh?"_ piensa una última vez antes de abrazarse a la fémina, mientras cierra los ojos y con algo de vergüenza se permite atrapar su mano por esa noche. Puesto que por hoy se permitirá sentirlo, se permitirá quererle como ella se lo merece y se permitirá dormir con tanta paz como lo hace Endimión cada vez que se le permite ver a su amada Selene.

* * *

Y como pueden notar Logan me ha resultado una sutil inspiracion para estos dos, creo que no puedo dejarles de hacer sufrir la angustia, pero en fin **¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen qué valga un review?**

Así que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, queja, berrinche o intento suicida (?) pueden depositarlo en un bonito review. Y recuerden: _**¡Un review hace a sus autores favoritos un poquito mas felices!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos próximamente!**_


End file.
